


2:33AM

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Insomnia strikes again at the wrong time and Chanyeol just wants to sleep, Kyungsoo has an idea.





	2:33AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deskpounding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskpounding/gifts).



> starting off the series with chansoo is always a great idea! (the summary suxx)
> 
> i always think about [this](https://twitter.com/DOnutDOremi/status/947065781526847489) and so that's where inspiration came from ALSO happy birthday, kyungsoo ^∆^
> 
> to jay:  
> roses are red,  
> violets are blue,  
> i've been thinking of you since new year but i just said something this week so this is my heart and me iz sorry uwu _(:3」∠)_ and a million thank yous ♡

Chanyeol's frequent insomnia hits him at one of the best times where they're supposed to relax but he's only coming back after two in the morning, he sees Kyungsoo slouching on the couch while drinking something from a his mug. He quietly makes his way to Kyungsoo and drop his weight on the couch, “Hey, Soo.”

Kyungsoo hums, eyes trained on the movie playing on the screen. Chanyeol still feels restless but he shuffles on the couch to lay his head on Kyungsoo's lap, sighing happily when Kyungsoo pats his head gently.

The movie doesn't interest him that much so he diverts his attention to Kyungsoo's hand resting on his own knee, his fingers are cute just like the rest of him, short and his nails are small too. Chanyeol always wondered how they would feel if he put them in his mouth.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing?”

Chanyeol looks up, sheepishly smiling at Kyungsoo's confused gaze, he has two of Kyungsoo's fingers in his mouth and they don't even disappoint because they taste like honey butter chips. He pulls away, “I was always curious of your fingers because they're cute.”

“What?” Kyungsoo laughs, leaning down to bump their noses.

“Sorry, it's weird.”

He smiles when Kyungsoo kisses his cheek.

“Everything okay? You were supposed to rest today.”

“Dunno. I couldn't sleep so I went to the studio but I'm still not tired.” he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kyungsoo's fingers massaging lightly between his eyebrows.

“I have an idea.” Kyungsoo whispers after a few minutes, Chanyeol made a surprised sound when he felt plump lips on his own.

He reaches up to cup the back of Kyungsoo's head and laughs when he realizes that it's an awkward angle for Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sits up and makes kissy faces at Kyungsoo only to get pinched in the cheek so he pouts.

“Come on, let's take this to my room.”

“What about Jongin?” Chanyeol asks but he's kind of buzzing in excitement.

“He's sleeping on Sehun's room, I saw them passed out on the bed with bottles of soju on the floor. Also juice boxes.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but there's a smile on his lips as he takes Chanyeol's hand to lead them up.

“Wasted a day by drinking,” Chanyeol chuckles, squeezing Kyungsoo's hand. “What did _you_ do today?”

“Went out to eat with my co-actors...” he listens attentively to Kyungsoo telling him about how it felt great to be with a bunch of professionals teaching him a lot.

Chanyeol almost forgot why he's in Kyungsoo's room because he's focused on the latter's smile and the way his eyes wander to think, he snaps out of his reverie when Kyungsoo leaned in and pecks his lips.

“Hmm?”

“Sorry, I was getting carried away.” he smiles sheepishly.

“No, no, it's okay. I can listen to you all night.” Chanyeol bites his lip at the cuteness.

“But that's not what I intended to do.” Kyungsoo pushes him to lay down on the bed, straddling his hips. “This is.”

Kyungsoo's kisses are light at first, as if teasing and testing the waters before diving in, biting down on Chanyeol's lower lip. Chanyeol can't keep himself from whining when Kyungsoo flicked his tongue on his own and sits down on his lap, this goes on for a while until Kyungsoo pulls away to breathe but he doesn't wait a minute to position himself on his knees and pull down the zipper of Chanyeol's shorts.

Chanyeol's sweating inside his hoodie but he can't keep his eyes away from Kyungsoo's dark eyes, he wants to tug on something but Kyungsoo's also sporting a buzzcut so he settles for the sheets below him, even with all the changes that Kyungsoo does with himself, he still manages to look good and it's getting offensive. Chanyeol let out a surprised sound when Kyungsoo's nose reached the hem of his hoodie, his thighs shake as he tries to keep himself from moving his hips because he knows Kyungsoo isn't into face fucking.

“Wait, fuck, Soo—” he grabs Kyungsoo's shoulder, pushing him away weakly when he doesn't stop bobbing his head. “I'm gonna c-come.”

He looks down and _shit_ , Kyungsoo focused on the head of his cock and his tongue prods around under the crown while stroking him, Chanyeol gasps and throws his head back as he comes. His whole body freezing up before he plops back down on his back, he throws an arm over his eyes when he hears a broken chuckle from Kyungsoo, in which Chanyeol whines. 

“I didn't want to come yet.”

“We have time if you want more.” he feels lips on his thighs, “I want to ride you.”

Chanyeol's cock twitches.

“Oh, you want that?”

 

Kyungsoo takes his time making Chanyeol hard again after taking off their clothes, he litters kisses on his stomach down to his thighs, high enough to not show when he wears shorts. Chanyeol can only watch helplessly as Kyungsoo fingers himself while breathing softly on his neck, he trails his fingers on Kyungsoo's lower back where his dimples are and smiling when Kyungsoo's breath stuttered when Chanyeol adds his own finger in his hole.

It's not every time Kyungsoo lets anyone cuddle with him nonetheless fuck him and Chanyeol's trying to hold off just to bask in the moment because Kyungsoo also looks beautiful like this; mouth slightly agape, grinding his hips down sinfully. Chanyeol chokes out a moan when Kyungsoo starts properly fucking himself down on his cock, the latter leans back to brace his hands on Chanyeol's thighs, panting.

He bites down his lip when he feels it, he's already close to coming again. Kyungsoo slaps his hand away when he tries to reach for his cock, Chanyeol begs when Kyungsoo leans forward to capture his lips, “Please, Soo. I'm gonna come again.”

“It's okay. You can come.” Kyungsoo breathes against his lips, tightening around Chanyeol's cock to give emphasis. His mouth soon travels down to Chanyeol's right ear to suck as he slowly grinds on the latter while whispering encouragements, Chanyeol squeezes Kyungsoo's hip before moaning tiredly and coming for the second time.

It hurts slightly when Kyungsoo continues to fuck himself on Chanyeol, the squelch of lube and come finally reaching their ears is enough for Chanyeol to blush and plead for Kyungsoo to come.

After Kyungsoo finally comes on his fist, he lies down beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol notices that his dick is lying wet and half hard on his stomach, he ignores it in favor of kissing Kyungsoo languidly. He's feeling slightly tired now and ready to sleep when a hand gently takes his dick, Chanyeol yelps when Kyungsoo starts stroking with a loose grip, he grabs the latter's hand, “Kyungsoo, my dick is gonna fall off.”

“One more time, Yeol-ah.” is the only thing Kyungsoo says before he starts moving his hand again.

Chanyeol's thrashing his legs and scratching Kyungsoo's shoulders, high pitched whimpers escaping his lips as his cock jumps and he comes the third time, only a short trail of come dripping on Kyungsoo's fist. He giggles when Kyungsoo kisses him all over, blowing raspberries on his stomach, “You did well. Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Well,” Chanyeol drawls, eyes already drooping. “I should thank you for those mind blowing orgasms...”

Kyungsoo fondly watches as Chanyeol falls asleep, cleaning both of them before joining him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
